The unfinished Tale of Miss Hawke
by Lil-Green-Leprechaun
Summary: The story of the champion of Kirkwall is one that has been told hundreds of times throughout Thedas. And although her personal biographer, Varric, covered every major event in her life, there were bits missing, bits that revealed the woman behind the legend. F!HawkeXAnders and F!HawkeXFenris
1. In the beginning there was a girl

**Hello all and welcome to my new DA:2 story, I've been meaning to write one for ages, but I've been so busy. hopefully starting this will kick the writer's block i have on my hobbit story. I love DA:O and DA:2 so i hope i can do it justice. I'm focusing on my favorite love triangle, because i adore the concept. This story is rated M for a reason, (for all you citrus lovers out there). I hope you all like it, please message and review, i don't bite, i swear!**

**I wish i owned the DA franchise, but I'm afraid it belongs to Bioware.**

* * *

The burly blond dwarf leaned forward, his golden eyes taking on a chilling sheen as he all but glared at the woman before him. One corner of his lips twitched up into a half smirk as the seeker stared back at him.

"You aren't worried I'll just make it up as I go along?" he asked in a slow velvety tone, the same tone that could, and always did make his audiences eager to hear his long list of tales.

"Not at all." Cassandra replied defiantly as her lips pinched together in a mask of frustration.

Varric chuckled quietly to himself and leaned back into the large stone seat, his thick fingers tracing the open page of his journal in his lap, the sketched face of The Champion and each of her companions stared back at him from the ink stained paper.

"Well then, You'll need to hear the whole story."

* * *

Mia winced as she felt the soles of her feet burning with pain as they pounded a steady rhythm, propelling her forward and away from the pack of howling, slobbering darkspawn who were hot on the heels of the Hawke family as they made their escape from the now decimated city of Lothering. Behind them screams could be heard as villagers who weren't so lucky were torn apart, and the blustering grey smoke from burning buildings surrounded the path the young rogue and her family were currently running down.

Determined to protect their mother Mia and her younger siblings cut their way through the stragglers that had become stranded from the main horde. Leandra choked back a sob as she watched her three babies battle, Carver yelled at the top of his lungs, swinging his heavy broadsword down to cleave an unsuspecting darkspawn clean in two, while his twin twirled her intricate wooden staff in a haze of blue fire that attacked their foe in little flaming balls.

Hearing their mother's strangled cry the twins, surrounded their mother, each placing a protective hand on her shoulder, all three sets of eyes watched the eldest Hawke child as she leapt through the air with her daggers drawn, a loud battle cry coming from her lips as the blades sunk into the neck of their final opponent.

With an audible squelch that made her delicate nose scrunch in disgust Mia pulled her daggers from the cooling flesh of the monstrosity below her. "Bloody darkspawn! Look what they've done to my favourite boots!" she mumbled as she sheathed her blades and examined the damage that had been dealt to her armour. Bethany giggled, glad that even in the most horrific of circumstances her elder sister still maintained her sense of humour, Carver however just rolled his eyes at the statement, turning back to their mother who leaned against him, tears streaking through the ash on her cheeks.

"We've lost it all, everything your father and I built!" Leandra sobbed as Mia rejoined their little huddle, digging through a pouch at her belt to produce a handkerchief which she swiftly handed to her mother to dry her tears. Leandra had always been a strong woman so her tears always unsettled her children when they made an appearance.

"Well, at least we're alive, that's no small feat!" Mia grinned, trying to encourage her family have strength.

"That is true darling." Leandra agreed, studying the face of her eldest. She looked so much like Malcolm it made the older woman's heart jerk painfully. A heart shaped face surrounded by shoulder length mahogany curls, which was home to a pair of sparkling honey eyes, a delicately pointed nose and strong, full lips. Leandra had to admit, even the tattoos she had scolded the rebellious teenage Mia for getting complimented the contours of her face, each sweeping black line that flowed over the swell of her eyelid made her golden irises shine like the sun.

"We should have run sooner." Bethany sighed, running a petite hand wearily over her forehead, she was tired from days of fighting, her skin pale from using her magic with such a low amount of mana.

Carver scowled at the comment and tightened his shoulders, his dark eyebrows set into a low frown. "Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar."

Mia cleared her throat and pointed a finger over her mother's shoulder, where a small clump of darkspawn had begun to form behind a large flaming barrier, it was only a matter of time before they broke through. "Uh, not to interrupt, but the blight isn't going to wait while we stand here and point fingers."

"Please, listen to your sister." Leandra pleaded, the comment mainly directed towards her son, who she knew had always had a strained relationship with his elder sister, hating that he had to live his life in her shadow.

Carver sighed and gripped the hilt of his broadsword tighter as he nodded in Mia's direction "Right, lead on." his voice was cold, but it was nothing Mia hadn't become accustomed to throughout her brother's eighteen years of life.

The small family unit continued to battle their way down the dust laden path, leaving behind them a trail of blood and piles of grey darkspawn corpses. After some time Bethany fell behind, bending double in an attempt to catch her breath, her pale cheeks stained a dark scarlet from exertion.

"Wait! Where are we going?" The young mage called out, stilling her family in their tracks.

"Away from the darkspawn, where else?" Carver called sarcastically back as he too gulped air back into his heaving lungs.

"And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly."

Carver's face twisted in annoyance and opened his mouth to reply, but Mia cut him off, shooting him a stern look as she spoke "So long as we wander away from the horde, I'm happy."

Leandra, who had been as quiet as a mouse while her children bickered finally spoke up. "We could go to Kirkwall?"

Mia winced at the suggestion, she knew that Kirkwall was her mother's home, but it was also home to many things that could spell plenty of trouble for the Hawkes. "Not my first choice mother."

"There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall." Bethany nodded, fear creeping over her pretty face, as well as a slight tint of guilt as Carver rolled his eyes. Mia was always the beautiful and strong one that everyone praised, Bethany was the mage that needed to be protected at all costs, and he had always just been Carver, over looked by anyone who outwardly observed the family. It was why he had felt so comfortable in King Cailan's army, people had seen him for him, not just the shadow of his sisters.

"But we have family there, and an estate." pleaded Leandra, only wanting to see her children in safety.

"So long as we survive that long." Carver murmured as he started back along the path they had been heading down.

They had only been walking a short distance when sounds of battle once again assailed their ears. As they made their way over the crest of a hill they observed a ring of darkspawn who had surrounded a red haired woman and a man in shining templar armour. Their swords were coated in blood as they defended themselves from the monsters.

Mia looked down at the scene before her, her stomach turning as the red haired woman looked up at her, her strong green eyes silently asking the younger woman for help.

Little did Hawke know that moment would be the start of a friendship that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hawke opened one golden eye and looked at her younger sister as Bethany continued to shiver beside her, the mage's lean frame shuddering with both cold and lack of sleep as she huddled her knees to her chest. The slatting of the cargo ship's deck above their heads shed shards of light onto her exposed flesh, highlighting her almost translucent complexion. Her normally bouncy black curls lay in greasy strands on her shoulders and her arms still held the stains of blood that their agonising journey had coated them with.

"Beth, come here." Hawke whispered as quietly as she could trying her hardest not to wake the rest of the refugees who had taken passage on the cramped ship. Holding her arm out she beckoned her sister into a firm hug, sheltering her body from the chill night air. "You need to get some sleep." she scolded with a smile, hoping that she could encourage even the smallest smile from her sibling.

"I can't believe he's gone. Its strange without him. Like I'm missing a limb."

Hawk swallowed painfully and felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. She knew very well who her sister was referring to. Carver. He had died mere days before at the hands of an ogre, the massive brute had crushed and thrown him around like a rag doll. All because he had refused to wait and had charged the beast by himself. His death had eaten away a large chunk of the remaining members of the Hawke family, Leandra had barely uttered a word since his passing other than venomous hisses to Mia that her little boy's death was her fault. But they were not the only ones to feel grief clawing at their lives, Aveline had lost her husband Ser Wesley barely half an hour after facing down the ogre. He had been infected and was already battling the taint when he had begged his loving wife to end his pain. The strong, female soldier had refused to wear her emotions for all to see in the days following the tragic deaths, no tears were shed, or words of sadness, but her green eyes that had been so alive in that first moment she met Hawke had turned empty and hollow, as if the candle keeping them alight had been snuffed out.

"At least he is with Father. I can just see them in the fade, fishing like they did when we were young, well Carver fishing and dad napping when he thought no one was paying attention to him." Hawke's voice was punctuated by a tear soaked chuckle. Her heart twanging at the memory she had in her head of the family fishing trips they used to make in the summer. "Soon we'll be in Kirkwall and we'll need to be strong and start again."

"No more running." Bethany yawned as she leaned against her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep slowly envelope her.

"Not if we can help it." Hawke agreed, closing her own eyes and tipping her head back against the ship's mast, trusting the lull of the waves to rock her to sleep.

* * *

After two weeks of sailing aboard the cramped cargo ship tempers were running high, illness and fist fights had started to break out in the hold. Blood, vomit and urine stained the wooden flooring, their only protection from the fluids being a few bundles of straw that the crew has scattered across the ground to soak up the worst of it.

The Hawkes and Aveline ached from their heads to their toes and were dying to get in a bath, _'a lake would even do.' _thought Mia as she begrudgingly looked at her boots which were now coated in a layer of filth from the hold, she was definitely going to have to throw them out when she could come by some money. Leandra was suffering with a cold, making her already milky pallor look even paler. There were deep purple bags below her eyes, and her check heaved violently with each hacking cough. She spent most of her days tucked in their corner trying to sleep, a moth eaten cloak draped over her for a blanket, day fourteen of their journey was no different for the saddened mother.

Bethany was sat cross legged on a pile of hay playing a card game with Aveline, after she had sweet talked one of the crew members into lending her the pack. Aveline's eyes had remained sad, but her demeanour had begun to change after spending time cooped up with the live wire Hawke girls, her lips twitching upward in a smile when she or Beth won a game or uttering a ghost of a laugh at one of Mia's jokes.

"Kirkwall Ahead. Man the braces." shouted the booming voice of the captain, from the deck above them.

Mia grinned excitedly, she had always hated being cooped up. Quickly she scrambled up and climbed the steps, ignoring the calls of her sister and friend behind her as she emerged into the clean fresh air. Surrounding the ship on both sides were tall white cliffs with jagged edges, each one housing a giant bronze statue of a slave, their bodies bent with agony and their hands hiding their faces. As the ship passed through the cliffs she ventured to the edge, holding on to the barrier as they came closer to the daunting sight of The Gallows, welcoming them to Kirkwall.

* * *

**Again thank you all for reading. as you can all tell this is the opening chapter to introduce you to the lovely Mia. stay tuned for the next, far more interesting installment!**


	2. The Storyteller

**Hello lovely readers! here's the second installment of my story, i hope these few chapters aren't too boring for you. Here's our lovely heroine meeting everyone's favorite storyteller. now that intros are over, the story can really begin. Please message and review. it keeps me writing!**

* * *

Hawke growled under her breath as people rushed past her and her companions, showing no care for the woman they had nearly sent flying, as they pushed and shoved their way onto the shore. All around them people were embracing loved ones, kisses and tears were being exchanged between lovers and relatives who had been waiting eagerly on the dock.

The crowd of refugees were packed into The Gallows courtyard as tight as sardines, everywhere they looked people were sitting or standing, shouting at the tops of their voices, trying in vain to be heard by a group of guards who were keeping the crowd at bay. There were four stood around the front in full armour and helmets, their positions never moving, ever steady with their hands braced on the hilt of their swords. But behind them stood one without a helmet, his face was weary and his blonde hair had begun to stick to his skin with sweat as the hot sun burned down upon them.

"They're not letting anyone into the city." groaned Aveline as she shook her head with annoyance

"What?" Leandra gasped, her face was flushed from the heat of the bright Kirkwall day and her eyes were squinting against the sun, but she could see what the red head was saying, people had clearly been queueing outside the city gates for days.

"Its true, look at them all." Aveline sighed as she pointed to families who had taken to sleeping huddled against walls, and young men who were wearing the stubble of at least three razor free days.

"They're Feraldens like us, fleeing for their lives." Sighed Bethany, as she too eyes the people around them, clutching her staff as closely to her side as she could in an effort to disguise her identity as a mage.

"And they would throw us back to the wolves." Aveline murmured, more to herself than her companions "unbelievable."

"So long as we're all safe that's all that matters." Hawke smiled softly at her sister and wrapped an arm around her in a gentle hug. She knew that this city was rife with templars, and basically everywhere was a trap to apostates, and she knew that she needed to protect her family. She knew that money needed to be made for them to stand any chance of hiding in such a big city, but of course, that meant they needed to get into the city to begin with.

"We need to find Gamlen. He can help us." Leandra sighed heavily from behind her daughters.

Aveline tapped Hawke gently on the shoulder, directing the younger woman's attention back to the heavily sweating guard, "The guards seem to be reporting to that man there … lets go and talk to him."

Hawke nodded and the group headed into the crowd, hoping to find their family member and their way into the city of chains.

* * *

And find their way into the city they did, after finding Gamlen, it was revealed that the Amell name had been dragged through the mud having been left in his hands and the only way for them to get into the city was to earn it. So for a year Hawke, Bethany and Aveline sold their swords to the Red Iron in exchange for their freedom into the city. Once their debt was paid they were allowed to walk free, Aveline decided to take a position in the Kirkwall guard that had been offered to her, and the Hawke girls decided to reclaim the glory that the Amell name should have held around the city.

Hawke leaned against the damp bar of the hanged man, only half listening to what one of the girls from the red iron was talking about. She stared into the bottom of her wooden mug, the amber liquid of the ale inside was doing wonders for blocking out the many thoughts swirling around in her head.

"And so I said 'you have to be joking if you think i'm doing that!'" The blonde girl she was drinking with cackled and nearly fell off her stool. Her friends from the red iron had already been nestled within the walls of the low town pub for a good hour before Hawke had made her appearance, and she could clearly see the effect of the extra cups on their faces and behaviour.

"What's up honey? You look glum." the blonde girl, who's name was Laura asked, pushing a lock of mahogany curl away from Mia's face. She shrugged and slugged back the rest of her mug before motioning to Corff to bring her another.

"You know, the usual . . ." She grinned sipping slowly at the new pint that had been placed on the wooden surface in front of her. "Not enough money, No good looking man to sweep me off my feet, and there's just not enough room for my shoe collection in my uncle's house!" a grin settled itself on her pretty face as she felt the alcohol firming its hold on her.

Laura laughed loudly and patted her on the shoulder with a look of sympathy, "I hear you, there aren't enough men out there that remember what chivalry is, let alone sweeping a woman off her feet. And a girl can never have enough shoes." she looked at Mia with eyes that dripped sincerity, for about twenty seconds before she dissolved into a fit of giggles, fanning her hands in front of her face. Mia laughed loudly too, attracting the attention of many a male patron as her curvy frame shook with laughter.

"But seriously Hawke, if you're that desperate for money, Meeran could always use you. You were one of our best." Laura said, as she motion Corff for another round of drinks.

"If that bastard ever thinks i'm doing him a favour he has another thing coming." Hawke answered through gritted teeth.

Laura held her hands up in defence as she motioned towards the new pint she she bought for her friend. "Ok, ok. I did hear about something though. There's a dwarf, in High town, looking for guards for an expedition to the deep roads. Its crazy if you ask me. But I hear its got good money in it."

Hawke stilled – an expedition to the deep roads, she could do that, after battling her way out of Lothering she had fought her fair share of darkspawn, and if the money was good it could help towards reinstating the good Amell name to Kirkwall's nobility.

"You know, maybe I'll do it." She murmured, mentally storing the information before she gave in to Laura's encouragement to drink her worries away.

* * *

"No! Andastre's tits human! Do you know how many people want in on this?" Bartrand grumbled as he walked swiftly into the dwarven quarter of high town market, Bethany and Mia hot on his heels.

"But you're going into the deep roads, you're going to need help!" Bethany almost pleaded with the dwarf, laying a gentle hand one one shoulder. He gave the dainty appendage a dirty look before shrugging it off violently, a scowl present on his face. Turning to the young mage he stared her down with cold eyes.

"This is the sort of venture that can make or break a man for life. I'm not going to take a chance hiring random humans." he almost spat the last word as if was a poison in his mouth.

Hawke raised one slender eyebrow and studied the little man before her, if she had any other choice about making the kind of money this job offered, she would have taken it and left the issue alone. She had never been greedy or money grabbing, travelling from place to place hiding from templars made being materialistic almost impossible, but now that she her job of protecting her family had become harder, money had become essential. "I'll tell you what, come with me to the hanged man, I'll buy you a drink and before you know it we'll be the best of friends." she persuaded, hoping that she could bring the stubborn ass around.

"Get in line human." again he spat the word with venom "every Feralden in this place wants out of the slums

Hawke could hear the sadness and desperation seeping through her sister's voice as watched the dwarf walk away, muttering to himself. Bethany grabbed her hand in an effort to gain her attention. "We've got nothing else! What if someone wants to sell us out? This expedition was our last chance!" Her voice wavered momentarily in fear, before swallowing the unwelcome emotion back down. She hated that she was trapped in a city full of templars that could seize her any moment, but she also knew their mother needed to be back in the city, to regain a lost piece of herself. She had been so distant since Carver's death.

"We've made a name for ourselves in the last year, something will come our way. We'll be fine." Hawk tried reassuringly, they always had a knack for finding trouble, perhaps it would serve them well in the coming weeks, allowing them to find work and stability.

"We need money! And a name to hide behind!" Bethany continued, closely following her sister as they turned to leave the dwarven quarter, both of them were tired and their stomachs ached for breakfast, which that had skipped to pursue Laura's mention of Bartrand. Hawke was glad that she had swiped her purse with what was left of their money inside it, three sovereigns wasn't much, but it would feed the hawk family for a fortnight at least.

"Come on sister" she sighed as the joined the fray of the market, "lets go find something to eat."

Bethany pointed to a bakery stall in the far corner of the courtyard that was stocked with fresh breads and sweet buns, her hazel eyes practically begged her sister.

"Go on then." Hawke laughed, as they made a bee line for the stall a tall and gangly ginger boy crashed into her. Hawke paid no mind to it, reaching down to grab her purse from her belt to find it gone. "Hey!" she shouted after the lad, and was about to take off running after him when there was a sound of a crossbow firing, and before Hawke could make a move, the thief was pinned to a stone wall, a bolt piercing itself through the fabric of his waistcoat and buried into the wall. His eyes were wide and his chest was heaving in a panic.

"I knew a guy once" started a velvety voice, getting louder as a rugged blonde dwarf stepped out from behind a pillar, a large crossbow, its stock a shiny carved wood accentuated with polished brass embellishments, Silver retractable bayonets surrounded the bolt release. The weapon was clearly loved and looked after, its owner taking as much pride in it as he did himself. "who could charm every penny from your pocket, just by smiling at you. But you ..." He came to a halt in front of the pinned boy, tilting his head slightly as he spoke, and holding his hand out for Hawke's stolen purse. "You don't have the style to work high town." as if wanting to punctuate his statement the burly dwarf slammed a large fist into the thief's jaw before yanking the bolt from the wall, allowing the younger man to escape.

Hawke was impressed, it was rare to see someone who stuck up for others in this city. The dwarf flashed them a dashing grin making his way towards them, one hand threw Hawke her purse, which she caught deftly, while the other twirled the spent bolt in his fingers.

"How do you do, the names Varric Tethras." He said smoothly as he halted before them. Hawke eyed him warily, he was strange for a dwarf. He was dressed in a long leather coat and a striking embroidered waistcoat that was open to the centre of his chest, showing off a wealth of golden chest hair. His blonde hair was pulled into a tie to keep it away from his finely chiselled face. Hawke's eyebrows rose when she realised Varric had no beard. He had stubble certainly, but no beard to speak of, definitely an oddity among the dwarven race. He continued, ignoring Hawke's searching eyes, "I must apologise for Bartrand, he wouldn't know an opportunity if one bit him in the ass."

"And you would?" Hawke asked with humour lacing through her tone.

"I would, He would never admit it, but I am quite practical."

"You're going awfully far out of your way to just get another guard." she questioned, her golden eyes locking with the dwarf's own hazel ones.

"We don't need another hireling, we're looking for a partner. Bartrand has been tearing his beard out trying to fund this thing all by himself. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse. Not with me to vouch for you."

Bethany shuffled her feet on the dusty stone floor, and spoke for the first time since the theft had occurred. "I think we have to take this sister."

Hawke bit her lip, fifty sovereigns was an awful lot of money, she had no idea where she could even begin to dig up that sum.

"We'll work together you and I, and before you know it, you'll have all the money you need." Varric suggested sensing her worry.

Hawke grinned and chuckled quietly, throwing her hands up in the air for comic effect, "Well, its not like I had anything better planned."

Varric and Bethany both laughed with her as they made their way towards the bakery stall, their mouths watering.


End file.
